Dare
by Tornade
Summary: At Angela's pre-wedding party squints and Booth are playing Truth or Dare. Bones gets a dare. Singing to Booth. BB Short but sweet One-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bones in any way…

A/N: Second attempt at Bones fanfiction. And yet again Bones is singing. :) I recently discovered I'm better with one-shots than with something longer.

A/N 2: If you have a song, any song in mind that would go with Bones, PM me and I'll try and make a fanfic.

Enjoy!

* * *

Bones' P.O.V.

Why did I let myself into this childish game? Oh yeah, that's right. Angela! No one can't resist when Ange makes her puppy face. And I mean no one. When Angela asked me to her pre-wedding party, where only I, Booth, Hodgins, Zack and of course Angela were attending, I thought it would be just a dinner and maybe a movie or something like that. But nooooo…Angela said it would be fun if we played a simple game. How could I know it was going to be Truth or Dare? She tricked us into this game before she told us what are we going to play. Urgh! That tasted horrible. Hodgins dared me to drink some cocktail of his that was named 'Burning Love'. He just mixed all alcohol drinks he could find here at his house, which I swear there were about twenty of them. I know why is it named burning. I won't mix alcohol anytime soon.

''Bones it's your turn to spin the bottle.'' Booth's said.

I spin the bottle and I'm watching how it turns and turns and turns, when suddenly it stops on me.

''What should I do now?'' I aks Angela.

''Pick a person who will choose a dare or asked a question for you.'' she explained to me.

''OK. I will choose another dare and the person will be Ange.''

After I saw Angela's eyes and mischief in them I asked myself one question. Why did I have to say that?! I know I'm going to pay for that. She starts to write something on a couple of small papers. I wonder why, but I have a feeling I'll soon find out.

''So Sweetie here's the deal. You pick up a number from 1 to 5 and with that you'll also pick youself a dare.'' she said.

''Number 1.'' It is my favourite number after all. Angela squealed and showed me my dare. I have to sing any love song to……BOOTH!

''You have to do that Bren, it's a dare and you're a coward if you won't.'' she happily declared and sat down after she gave me a couple of Karaoke DVDs with love songs. I look on their covers and I see a song entitled Bleeding Love. I put DVD in the DVD player and song starts to play.

_Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain.  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain.  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen._

_But something happened  
For the very first time with you.  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true.  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy._

_But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you.  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth.  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing.  
You cut me open and I…_

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love.  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love.  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love.  
You cut me open._

_Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud.  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt.  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling._

_But nothing's greater  
Than the rush that comes with your embrace.  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face.  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe._

_But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you.  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth.  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing.  
You cut me open and I…_

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love..  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love.  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open._

_And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe.  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see._

_I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you.  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth.  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing.  
You cut me open and I…_

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love..  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love.  
You cut me open and I…._

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love.  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love.  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love.  
You cut me open and I…  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love._

After I finished singing I sat next to Booth. He leaned closer to me and whispered "I will make sure you won't be bleeding love anymore, I promise that.''

* * *

This song is called Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis.

R&R


End file.
